A New Beginning (HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by what-the-hella
Summary: Soon after avenging his father's death, Jack Marston decides to leave Beecher's Hope to try and start a new life at the Macfarlane's Ranch. Will it work out? - [RATED T, for minor language]
1. To Leave Behind

**Authors Note:**

 ***Waits for everyone to complain about how short and bad the first chapter of my first RDR fanfic is* I'm sorry i'm a bad writer okay? this is my first RDR fanfic so cut me some slack! The second chapter is almost finished, and is much longer than this one.**

 **And of course, Reviews are much** **appreciated!**

* * *

 _ **A New Beginning**_

 **[]**

Jack stood upon the graves of the only people he ever loved,

The only people who ever loved him...

Three years after his father's death, his mother was now dead too, Jack didn't know what to do with himself.

He killed Edgar Ross, which made him one step closer to being an outlaw, the person his father never wanted him to become.

Of course he could continue to run the ranch like his father would've wanted, but it hurt to much to even stay at Beecher's Hope, All the good and bad memories would surround his thoughts everytime he would step foot near the ranch.

John.

Abigail.

Uncle.

They were all gone and never coming back, and he accepted that,

But he just couldn't stay there and let all the memories haunt him.

With that, he turned away from the graves and walked towards his horse and quickly mounted it.

He headed down the dirt road towards the only place he knew he could go to get away from all the pain,

the Macfarlane Ranch.


	2. Bonnie MacFarlane

**Authors Note:**

 **Heres chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it. (Sorry for any spelling errors, I tend to type a bit too fast.)**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **And FYI. i tend to get writers block a lot, so if you have any ideas for this story feel free to send me your ideas in a PM! I will give you full credit if i use one of your ideas.**

* * *

It was near sunset when he arrived at the Macfarlane's Ranch.

He slowed his horse into a trot as he crossed the small wooden bridge that led into the ranch, he looked around to see all ranch hands getting ready to settle down for the night, Jack turned his head slightly to see a blonde haired women sitting on the porch of a big wooden house with a Double-Barreled shotgun in her lap,

Jack trotted his horse over to a hitching post across the road, he hitched the gray horse then and started walking towards the house, as the women saw him approaching her eyes blinked rapidly a few times, see couldn't believe what she saw, well what she thought she saw...

"Good evenin' ma'am, are you Bonnie Macfarlane?" Jack asked her as he walked through the gate in the fence. she looked at him for a few seconds before responding.

"J-john?" She said blindly as she set her shotgun down next to the chair she was sitting in and quickly ran off the porch towards Jack and hugged him tightly.

"No ma'am. My names Jack Marston, i think you've gotten me confused with my father."

Upon hearing that she quickly let go of him a took a few steps back and stared down at her feet awkwardly for a few seconds but then raising her head back up more to make eye to eye contact.

"Oh Jack, my, have you grown since that last time i've seen you, I haven't seen ya' in only god knows how long! How about you come inside to rest? it must of been a tiring journey to come here all the way from West Elizabeth."

"That would be nice ma'am." He replied.

* * *

"So what brings you all the way out in these parts?" She asked as poured some hot tea into a cup that sat on the coffee table in front of him,

"Just trying to get my mind off things... " He sighed.

"I see." She said as she poured some tea into another cup as well."So how's your family doing?" She asked setting the tea pot down on the coffee table,

"Not too well miss…" He said as he picked up the cup full of tea from the table and took a sip.

"I guess the ranch ain't comin' along too good?" She asked as she sat down in a chair and picked up her cup of tea and took a small sip as well.

"No, much more than that Miss Macfarlane." He placed his cup on back on the table and sighed deeply. "You see, my mother recently passed away…" He said sadly as he took his hat off and placed it next to him on the couch, the very hat his father wore everyday before his death.

"Oh, i'm so sorry for your lost Jack... she was a great woman…"

"She was indeed… She was the only woman i ever loved…" He sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

"Is your father handling it well?" She asked blindly.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked her seriously, and placed his half empty cup of tea down.

"Heard what?" She replied with her face growing a concerned look.

"Miss Macfarlane…." He paused and took a deep breath and exhaled it. "My father died three years ago…"

She felt her heart drop down to her stomach, She couldn't believe what she heard. John couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be, Bonnie was a strong woman, but for the first time in a long time she felt like crying, The last time she cried was a about a year ago when her father died.

She sat there silently for which seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"T-that can't be true… You're kiddin' right?" She finally said, with tears slowly leaking from her eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to ya' miss." He replied bluntly, as he placed his hat back on his head.

"H-how did it happen..? if ya' don't mind me askin'?" She asked as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes,

"If ya' got time for a long story, i'd be more than glad to tell ya' Miss Macfarlane."

Bonnie replied with a nod.

"It was an ordinary day on the ranch, everything was going jus' fine, until Uncle spotted some of them U.S Army soldiers headin' towards the ranch through that telescope of his, My father told me to go inside and lock all the doors and windows. i did as he told me, But after a few minutes i went out to the porch to help him and Uncle 'fend off the army, Uncle died in the process… But after the coast was clear, my father sent me and my Ma' off on a horse out into the Great Plains, He said he would catch up to us later, But as we got further away from the ranch me and my Ma' heard dozens of gunshots, my Ma' demanded that we go back to the farm for my when we got there, my father laid dead in a pool of his own blood in front of the mother collapsed on the ground next to 'im cryin' her eyes out, I wanted to cry too, but i had to be strong for my mothers sake…"

Bonnie sat there with a blank expression on her face for awhile, So many emotions built up within her, she felt bad for Jack, everyone he cared for was dead, She could see it in his eyes that he was hurting inside. But then John started coming back into her mind which made her eyes well up with tears once again, over the time her and John spent together she started to feel some sort of affection towards him, But she didn't tell him how she felt due to him having a wife and child he loved more than anything, she didn't want to be an interruption in his life.

"You alright Miss Macfarlane?" Jack asked as he put his hand on her shoulder, after a few minutes of silence,

"I-i suppose…" She replied as she wiped her eyes and straightened her posture, "S-so it was the army that killed 'em?" She asked calming down a bit.

"A government agent named Edgar Ross was behind all of it... Even after all the dirty work my father did for 'em, He still wasn't satisfied…" Jack sighed and took a drink of tea that was now cold.

"I'm sorry for all that's happend Jack… You can stay here at the ranch as long as you'd like, after all your father did for us, and plus all you've been through these past few years, it's the least i can offer." Bonnie said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Thank you Miss Macfarlane, I don't think i can go back to Beecher's Hope… too many memories haunt me whenever i'm there. that's why i came here… to get away from it all…" He replied,

"Please, call me Bonnie." She insisted before walking into another room.

He sat silently for a minute or so until she walked back into the room a newspaper in her hands.

"Have you read this newspaper article?" She asked as she sat down,

"I don't believe i have, What does it say?"

"Edgar Ross, retired agent of the Bureau of Investigation was found dead near the San Luis River in Río del Toro, Nuevo Parariso a few days back." She paused and looked up from the paper and made eye to eye contact with him. "You should be glad. you won't be dealin' with him anytime soon."

"Oh, i'm much more than glad." He said with a small smirk across his face, Knowing that he'd been the reason he was dead. He was the reason Ross was rotting deep in hell.

"Shall i continue? or do you not want to hear about what a 'Hero' he was claimed to be and how many medals he won?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to hear anything more about that bastard today, Miss Macfarlane." He replied..

"Call me Bonnie!" She demanded.

She remembered having to say the say exact thing to John many years ago,

It hurt to even just think of him.


	3. Late Night Ride

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for not updating this story in like two weeks! This past week has been very stressful for me and i couldn't concentrate on writing fanfiction, my mind was occupied with other things.**

 **Everything is fine now though!**

 **But anyway, here's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it! even though it's VERY short, i have writer's block at the moment, so i apologize. and i'll try to have chapter 4 up in a few days! (I haven't even started writing chapter 4, but once i get a good idea i can have a long chapter done within a few hours, and i have a good idea at the moment for chapter 4!)**

 **& Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

It was around 1:00 AM, and Bonnie couldn't sleep at all after finding out what happened to John.

But she mostly felt sorry for Jack, he's been through so much the past few years, Actually, pretty much his whole life has been a living hell, growing up in that gang, and being kidnapped by the government after his father thought he finally got away from the outlaw life.

Bonnie tossed and turned a few more times but finally let out a loud groan and hopped up from her bed and stormed out her bedroom door,

Once she got down the stairs she grabbed her Double Barreled Shotgun the was lying against the wall and walked out the front door, She walked to the hitching post across the road from her house and mounted her horse and took off across the small wooden bridge that lead out of the ranch,

She knew exactly where she was going, she knew it wasn't the best idea, but she had some things she wanted to get off her chest...


	4. Clean

**Authors Note:**

 **Here is chapter 4! This is longer than chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 5 should be out in a few days! or maybe even tomorrow!**

 **~ Reviews are** **appreciated!**

 **~ & Ideas are accepted! (I get writers block a lot... so feel free to send me a PM with some ideas!)**

* * *

Bonnie trotted her horse down the dirt road until she reached the old Marston Ranch,

before entering through the fence she stopped her horse for a few seconds and took a deep breath, She didn't know why she felt nervous to do this, no one but her was going to know about her coming here,

She took a deep breath once more, then rode her horse slowly into the ranch, She tried to make out her surroundings but despite it being dark she couldn't seem to make anything out that well, besides the woods and fields, and the house and barn right in front of her,

When she reached the barn, she slowly got off her horse and hitched it to the hitching post, She grabbed her Shotgun and took a few light steps until she reached the doors of the barn, She opened one of the doors slightly and stuck her head in to make sure it was safe, Seeing that the barn was empty she pushed the doors open and entered the bright barn lit up with lanterns,

She looked around the barn quickly before grabbing a lantern off of one of the posts to help her see through the dark western night,

As she made her way to the back doors of the barn, she noticed lots of old bullets scattered along the ground, She paused for a second then shrugged and continued to walk towards the back doors,

Bonnie stepped out the back doors of the barn and walked slowly around the fields of the ranch,

As she started walking up a small hill that overlooked the ranch she saw, what it looked like to be a few wooden signs in the near distance,

She knew it exactly what it was, It was the reason she came here,

She stopped, and let her whole body quiver for a few seconds, She sighed loudly,then continued walking up to the top of the hill.

And there they were….

The graves of, John, Abigail, and Uncle,

Bonnie held the lantern up closely to each grave to see which grave belonged to who,

The first grave read:

 _Uncle,_

 _Died 1911._

 _'Impossible to forget'_

She took a few steps over to the next grave and put the lantern up to it.

 _Abigail Marston,_ _1877 - 1914._

Always in our hearts.

Finally, She stepped over to the last grave and knew exactly whose it was, She put her gun down on the ground, then placed the lantern next to the wooden grave, and read what the engravement said.

 ** _John Marston, 1873 - 1911._**

 _ **Loving husband and father.**_

 _ **'Blessed are the peacemakers'**_

As soon as she finished reading it, her whole body shook and tears started running down her face.

"Goddamnit John! Why'd 'ya have to go and get yourself killed?!" She shouted at the grave as she stomped the ground a few times,

"You're a damn fool!" She said, crossing her arms and turning her back to the grave, "Lettin' those goddamn government agents come and shoot ya down! That's not like you John!" She shouted once more,

She stood there for awhile with her back facing his grave, but then turned around, and just stared at his grave for a while, with tears running down her face. She soon fell to her knees, and placed her hands on the soil in front of the grave,

"You know i loved 'ya! you fool!" She finally admitted.

She started to hear thunder, and soon after, rain started pouring down from the night sky.

"I didn't say it years ago 'cause i didn't want to get in the way of you and your family…" She sighed as the cold rain hit her skin, causing her to shiver. "I-it was hard to hold it in.., But i held it in for all these years… Because i respect 'ya John, And i respect your family too." She said before looking up at the dark stormy sky, She shut her eyes and let the cold rain hit her face.

"Goddamnit…. 'ya probably can't hear me anyway…"

She paused.

"B-but, if 'ya can hear me, I hope it's alright with you if i stay in your house for the night. Or at least 'til this rain lets up." She said as she stood up from the muddy ground, then picked up her gun in one hand, and the lantern in the other.

Before she walked off she looked back at the grave once more.

"Rest in peace John, I love 'ya."

And with that she walked off towards the old ranch house.


End file.
